


Convincing an Immovable Object

by Flamma_Man



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamma_Man/pseuds/Flamma_Man
Summary: Steven is still rattled by his first meeting with White Diamond.As he looks around a barren pink room for a means of escape, he only sees an open balcony with the looming visage of White Diamond in the distance, looking down at him. He has to make sure the Crystal Gems and Connie are safe and he still has to convince White Diamond to help cure the corrupted gems on Earth.But, Steven couldn't even get a single word in when just introducing himself - how is he going to convince her to abandon everything she believes to help the Crystal Gems?(Canon divergent after "Legs From Here to Homeworld")





	Convincing an Immovable Object

Steven was clutching the sides of his head in a panic as he paced the pink hexagonal room - contemplating what to do next after his terrifying encounter with White Diamond. He had to reunite with Connie and the rest of the Crystal Gems as soon as possible before they were in any danger.

Unless they weren't _already_ in danger of being shattered. Or worse. He had to control his breathing and thoughts before he had another panic attack.

He stopped his pacing, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind to formulate what to do next - escaping. He had to escape.

No longer _completely_ freaking out, Steven looked around the room more closely to find it...just as empty when he first arrived moments ago. Nothing but empty pink bubbles still frozen above him and what looks like a door with no access pad like he saw at the Zoo. 

Disheartened by this, he looked towards the open balcony again and gazed at White Diamond's featureless monument, until his eyes widened in realization and smacking his forehead.

"Ha! I can float! All I need to do is jump out the window!"

He began running towards the balcony preparing to jump, only to realized that it was at least three times his height. He quickly jumped onto the ledge and to get a better look below, instantly regretting his decision.

"Whoa."

An unending catacomb of tunnels was all he could see and Steven's only thought now was how Lars and him even survived their fall in Blue Diamond's palanquin. No, he had to clear his mind and think _happy_ thoughts. Otherwise, he'd be plummeting to his doom without even a palanquin to soften the fall.

"OK, you have to think happy thoughts, Steven." He said, as he focused on the closest roof. Swinging his arms forward and back as he bent his knees in preparation for his jump.

"One." Think about Connie.

"Two." About reuniting with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Three!" But, just as he was about to jump, he heard a voice behind him.

"I would advise against that," it said with a sterile tone.

Surprised at the sudden interruption of his escape, Steven lost his balance and began flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to regain his balance. Having completely lost his footing, he began to fall towards the abyss of Homeworld. But, his descent was suddenly stopped as he felt someone grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Before he could be thankful, he felt himself being choked by it. Whoever saved him was lifting him off his feet and moving further away from his only way to freedom. As he began to struggle, he felt that it was a thin arm holding him.

"Hey, let me go!" He cried, and, as if on command, he suddenly felt his feet touch the floor as he was dropped. Regaining his footing, he quickly turned to see who had interrupted his escape and was left speechless.

"As you command, Pink Diamond," as his potential captor said, starring towards the open balcony with a single eye.

Steven was face to face with the Pearl who had whisked him away from the Crystal Gems to meet White Diamond.

Quickly regaining his composure, Steven stilled himself and spoke.

"Thank you," he said, expressing genuine gratitude for her saving him. He glanced at her missing eye, but quickly looked to the other, not wanting to seem rude for starring.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why...are you here?"

Still posed on the tips of her toes and her arms outstretched, the palms of her hands flat and facing the sky, she answered "I was ordered by My Diamond to keep you happy and make sure you didn't go exploring without supervision."

"You mean...I can leave this room?" He said anxiously.

"Of course, you are not a prisoner here - you are a Diamond." White Pearl said as turned and slid across the room towards the triangle shaped door without moving any part of her body. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?" She asked as the door quickly expanded into an opening.

Shocked at this good news, Steven immediately said the first thing that came to mind.

"I need to see the others that came with me! Can you take me to them?! Please!" He shouted without realizing.

"Are you referring to Yellow and Blue Diamond?" She said as her body spun to face Steven.

"No! I mean Garnet, Amethest, Pearl, and Connie! I need to see them! I need to make sure they're alright!" He exclaimed, waiting anxiously for White Pearl to answer. 

After an uncomfortable pause, she finally answered. "Ah, yes, all of them have been escorted and confined to cell block 4G1P of sector 1AA."

"Are they hurt?" Steven said as he grabbed the sides of White Pearl's skirt, "Are they alright?!" He shook her slightly in his worry.

"None of them have been cracked or shattered, Pink Diamond. However, the fusion that accompanied you had to be separated. The Ruby and Sapphire were also unharmed."

Relieved by more good news, Steven released his grip on her and looked regretful "Sorry for shaking you," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is quite alright, Pink Diamond."

Only now does Steven realize that White Pearl has been calling him Pink Diamond this whole time, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Can you stop calling me Pink Diamond?" Steven said calmly. "My name is Steven." 

For the first time since she arrived, White Pearl's singular gaze was directed at Steven. "You wish me to refer to you as 'Steven' instead of 'Pink Diamond'?" she said tilting her head ever so slightly as she continued to stare at him for confirmation at this command.

"Yes!" Steven said a bit too eagerly, before following it with a quieter "Please?"

Moments pass in silence before White Pearl spoke again. "Is this better, Steven?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" He said in excitement! Maybe things wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Of course, Steven. After all, I am here to make you happy," White Pearl said with a smile. "Now," she reoriented her head and her gaze fixed forward again "you asked if I could take you to them?"

"Yes! Can I see them? Please!" His hands shaking, balled into fists.

"Of course," she said as she spun to face perpendicular to the door "I will escort you." Her left arm extending towards the exit with an open palm, beckoning Steven to leave through the door before her.

"Oh, no, you can go ahead of me" he beckoned with his own hands "I don't know where I'm going."

"Very well." Her arm and hand returned to their default position. "Follow me" she said as she slide across the floor and out the door. Steven hurried his pace to keep up with her.

"How do you do that?" Steven said in an attempt to make conversation and out of genuine curiosity at White Pearl's method of movement.

"Do what, Steven?"

"Sliding across the floor on your toes," pointing at them.

"I am not 'sliding,' Steven, I am" suddenly she rose into the air "hovering" before she landed back onto floor. Her body quickly turned towards Steven, while maintaining her momentum down the large empty hallway. "It is how I was able to reach you on the balcony."

"That's awesome!" Steven said as he pumped his fists.

"I am happy that my abilities impress you, Steven" she spun back around, still maintaining her forward momentum. "My Diamond was _quite_ generous in bestowing me these qualities" she said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

He remembered what Blue Diamond had, rather loudly, whispered to Yellow Diamond when they arrived - that this was _White Diamond's_ Pearl. He had to make sure. "So...you...belong to White Diamond?" He hated saying that - 'belonged.' No one should have to belong to anyone.

"Yes, I have been by her side for nearly ten thousand years." 

"Whoa, have you...always been with her?" He wanted to know more about White Diamond. Maybe if he did, he could find a way to reason with her.

"Oh, no, my time with White Diamond dwarfs that of her previous Pearl" she said, still sounding like every word out of her mouth was a joy, she continued "I only became the Pearl of White Diamond after you shattered me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, cliffhanger! That's how you get readers, right? Eh, I've been meaning to get some practice writing, so I thought, why not write fan fiction of a children's cartoon show about agender space rocks?
> 
> This story will primarily focus on Steven, White Diamond, White Pearl, and possibly Connie. The rest will also appear, but with minor roles (although that could change).
> 
> Since it's in the middle of a hiatus (again) this story shouldn't be contradicted for at least half a year.
> 
> I'd more than welcome feedback on my writing to help me improve.


End file.
